Possessive Black
by fredchester
Summary: Sirius is in love with Remus and will stop at nothing to protect him from the dangers of Hogwarts. SLASH. SBRL.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Harry potter is not mine. This is my First slash story lol. Story is major OT and no amount of flaming can correct that. Sorry to say, its too far gone.

Really short chapter, but I just need to get the introduction and the next few will be longer.

------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

A livid Sirius Black marched back towards the Gryffindor common room, dragging his confused werewolf friend and soon-to-be-life-mate with him.

How dare Lucius Malfoy undress his Remus with his filthy, Slytherin-tainted eyes? Hadn't he made it clear that he had dibs on Remus the moment that he had stepped into Hogwarts when they were 11? He'd thought he'd been upfront about it to everybody and yet people still had the nerve to make moves on his werewolf.

-

**  
START FLASHBACK/**

"I'd like to make an announcement, far more important than the sorting that had transpired today!" Sirius Black announced, a muggle loudspeaker in his hands. He ignored the groans that followed.

True, Dumbledore had already dismissed them and had taken the recently dubbed love-of-his-life Remus Lupin on matters that he did not know yet, but if there was one thing that he learned from the prestigious Black family, was that important things were not to be delayed and this, to him, was so far the most important moment of his life.

He gave the future infamous Sirius Black glare to his fellow students, and a whole lot of the student body shrunk in their seats. There were, of course, other exceptions, but no matter, he still had 7 years of schooling to show that his glare was not to be taken lightly.

"Oh get on with it Sirius!" His new found friend James scolded. "I wanna see the common room!"

"Fine. I'll keep it simple. I've created my own Hogwarts Decree!" At the confused stares, Sirius continued. "Of course, since I have only decided on this about an hour ago, I haven't yet completed the whole decree but the gist of it is that Remus Lupin is mine and he is not to be to looked or touched at without my written permission!"

"Who's Remus Lupin?" One of the older years asked.

To the question, Sirius Black reached into his bag and began distributing several pictures of a sleeping Remus Lupin to the students. "That is Remus Lupin. He was the boy who left with Dumbledore a few moments ago."

There were several groans of protests, which Sirius had already anticipated. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one who noticed the cute little werewolf (Of course, he didn't know about the werewolf part yet) on the train.

"Aw, come on, Black!" Another one of the students, a Ravenclaw, protested. "You can't expect us not to at least look! He's too cute not to be looked at."

Sirius contemplated this for a moment, before wavering. The student was right, looking can not be prevented.

"Fine. Looking at Remus is okay." He concluded. "But if it lasts for more than 30 seconds, then it is staring and it will be against the decree!"

Somewhere in the Headmaster's office, Remus Lupin was oblivious to all that had transpired.

**/END FLASHBACK**

-

"Aww, Sirius my arm! What is wrong with you? You're hurting me." Remus Lupin protested, his puppy-dog (or should I say wolfie?) eyes, scanning the hallways for help. Some of the students looked ready to help him, who could resist those innocent eyes? but none of them attempted, seeing as doing this would be going against Sirius Black.

Sirius stopped in his tracks and softened, just a wee bit, at Remus' words. "I'm hurting you?"

The smaller man nodded, gesturing to the death grip on his arms. "Yeah. My arm hurts."

Feeling apologetic, Sirius softened his hold, not enough for Remus to escape since the full moon was still so far away, lifted the captured arm to his lips, and gave it a soothing kiss- before his face scrunched back in anger and once more, he pulled Remus towards the direction of their common room.

As soon as they arrived, he dragged Remus up the stairs and into the room they shared with James and Peter. He then sat Remus on the werewolf's own bed, right beside the wall, just as he decided all those years ago, and sat himself on the only bed next to it, his. "How could you be so oblivious?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you see the way Malfoy was staring at you?!"

Remus pouted. "He was not staring! He was looking. Nothing wrong with looking Sirius."

"No. He was staring. I counted." Sirius replied. Of course he counted, he always counted, it was second nature to him to count the number of seconds a person would look at Remus and Malfoy was .23464 seconds over the 30 second mark.

"You counted?"

At this, Sirius Black's eyes immediately began darting around, looking for something to change the subject with. Nearly 6 years of friendship with Remus, and he was smart enough to know that Remus would be absolutely furious with him if he found out about the Decree, that Sirius had lovingly nicknamed 'SARS' (Sirius Against Remus Staring).

Remus was not ready for that kind of commitment yet, and at the moment, the only thing Black could do was protect him from the dangers at Hogwarts. It had been tough, but he had eventually gotten most of the students to stay away from Remus.

"I counted? Of course I didn't." He opted for lying. "But I could very well tell the difference between looking and staring!"

Remus' face scrunched up in confusion. "So what if he was staring? Nothing wrong with staring."

"Holy Merlin! Remus, he's Slytherin scum!" Sirius snapped. _'And everyone knows that you're mine, so he shouldn't have been staring.'_

"There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, Sirius.." Remus started, as much as he was a Marauder, he did not share his other 3 friend's prejudices against the Slytherins.

"Of course there is! He's Lucius Malfoy!" '_And he was staring at you so that just defeats all other arguments. _

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for the reviews! they make me happy. i made this chapter way way longer :D i wrote a lot of stuff today and i thought this chapter was a good place to stop chapter 2. i decided to post it really early so i can get started on 3. i need to get as much chapters as i can out before school starts. i beta my own work im sorry for the mistakes. i wrote it over and over again to keep it clean. hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Since Peter was still in a remedial class and James was still somewhere in the library pining over the future bearer of the boy-who-lived, Sirius decided to spend his time doing his number one favorite past time: Staring at Remus. His werewolf was currently sprawled across the bed doing his transfiguration homework.

Staring at his werewolf seemingly went against the decree that he had oh-so-lovingly created but if one would read the fine print, one would be able to read a clause allowing anyone by the name of 'Sirius Black' to stare without being reprimanded. Not that it would have done any good since Sirius was the one doing the reprimanding.

Sirius sighed lovingly when his future husband mumbled a few words taken out of his textbook. He'd always thought Remus looked his cutest when he was studying. His Remus was always so concentrated and completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius spent most of the time staring at him. Studying was practically the only time that he could blatantly stare at Remus. Not because he was afraid of Remus finding out that Sirius loved staring at him, but because he spent the rest of his time counting the number of seconds that people watched his Remus.

It had taken him 2 whole school years and half their 3rd year at Hogwarts to convince Remus to study in their room instead of the library. Remus had liked the library and, much to Sirius' annoyance, had found a study partner in Severus Snape who was obviously attracted to that which was not his. Thankfully, true love prevailed and Sirius had gotten what he wanted.

True love? Of course it was true love, Sirius wasn't even plotting anything except hurting Snape when he had sent him to the Shrieking Shack where Were-Lupin had been located and things still went his way. Remus, as he had anticipated, was furious at him for doing what he did but the depression of losing his study partner at something so trivial (Sirius thought it was trivial) as lycanthrophy far over weighed this and Sirius became Remus' shoulder to cry on.

Of course, Sirius would have much rather preferred spending their alone time snogging but since Sirius was not inconsiderate like the rest of his family, he decided that he would wait until they were out of school and living together before he would jump the man. He was already so excited at the thought because he would be graduating with Remus in a few months.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Remus' voice snapped Sirius out of his thoughts.

Instinctively, his gaze flickered towards the wizarding clock. Ah. Remus always stopped studying when the hand was 2 ticks away from supper time.

"I was just thinking. We should move in together after Hogwarts."

A smile spread across Remus' face. "That's brilliant Sirius! James and-

"James can't move in. He's planning on marrying Lily. Remember?"

"Well, okay then." Remus looked a little put off, but seeing as he was Remus and found positive things in almost anything, his smile brightened. ".. then Peter!"

Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Peter can't move in either."

"Why not?"

"I asked him and he said no." Sirius lied quickly.

"That's not very nice. I thought he'd like it."

"I know. The rat says he'd rather be with his mother."

The laugh that followed nearly melted Sirius' heart. "That sounds so much like Peter!"

Speak of the devil, Peter entered the room clearly bedraggled. He had been taken remedial potions that day and it had never been his best subject.

"What are you guys doing?" The chubby boy asked. He ignored the fact that Sirius was looking at him in annoyance. He had gotten used to it and knew that Sirius was always grumpy when his alone time with Remus ended. Alas, all good things had to come to an end.

"We were just talking about you." Remus admitted. "Why don't you want to move in with us?"

"Move in? I-

Sirius cut him off. "Yeah. Move in. I asked you a couple days ago and you said no."

Dumb as he was, he wasn't about to go against Sirius.

"Right. I said no." Peter replied, almost mechanically saying the excuse Sirius had told him to use in all things Remus. "I have to take care of my mother."

Remus looked at the chubby boy with pity. Peter's mother was almost always sick. In reality , it was actually a lie concocted by Sirius, but he didn't need to know that. "I understand. Shame though. We probably would have so much fun together."

"I know but mother is first priority." Sirius teased, a grin on his face. Good old Peter. Small, chubby, a bit on the ugly side but you could always count on him to do what needed to be done.

* * *

About an hour later, the three Marauders headed to the Great Hall for supper. James Potter was already ahead of them when they came, manners be damned. Further away from him, Lily pursed her lips at the obvious lack of manners before she continued talking animatedly to Alice Prewett about the newest Charms book that she had discovered. 

Sirius pursed his lips too. He hated eating in the Great Hall. Not because he didn't like to eat, eating was right after Remus-staring and pranking in his list of favorite past times, but because he had found it hard to multi-task between eating and guarding Remus. It was, after all, just this lunch time when he had caught Lucius Malfoy staring. Merlin, the Slytherin was invading Remus' innocence and he had let it happen! He knew he shouldn't have kept his guard down but the food was just too good. Bloody Malfoy!

The Black heir scanned the Slytherin table and scowled at Lucius Malfoy, who smirked back.

'Run and hide, Malfoy! You're dead tonight.' Sirius mouthed the message to his wand and waved an incantation that would send it to the Slytherin.

Fortunately, Remus was too busy talking with Peter to notice the exchange. It wouldn't do for Remus to see Sirius become threatening. Remus was a peace-loving person and Sirius would never be able to conquer him if he found out just how violent Sirius could be. Not that he had any reason to be alarmed. Sirius would never hurt Remus. He was far too in love with him and would rather die before he'd lay a hand on his werewolf.

The three of them headed to their respective places and sat around James, who was currently on his 4th plate of food. Normally, Sirius would have taken this as a challenge to catch up but he willed himself to eat slowly. A repeat of what happened during lunch time would not be good. At the thought, he scanned the Great Hall for violators before he turned to face his Remus, noting to himself that he should be on the look out.

"You look so cute when you chew like that." Sirius told his Remus lovingly, appreciating the blush that followed.

"Not cute." Remus protested.

An audible sigh escaped Sirius Black's lips. When was his love going to understand that even with lycanthrophy he was never going to become masculine? He was always going to be cute little Remus.

"Yeah you are." He argued grinning. "James, tell him he looks cute when he eats."

Their fellow Gryffindor agreed, much to Remus' dismay. "You're cute when you eat Remus. Especially during desert when you start eating chocolate. Its cute how you nibble the edges first."

The words only caused Remus to blush even more. He hated it when his friends talked about how un-masculine he was. He was a werewolf damn it! Didn't it come with the whole package? He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he realized that Sirius had suddenly turned pale. What had he missed in the .0912 seconds that he had daydreamed about his masculinity?

"Nibbling the edges?" Sirius was trying very hard to keep his temper in check. His knuckles were white from the sudden death grip he had on his fork. "And how would you know this?"

James immediately attempted damage control. He had been Sirius confidante for years, even more so than Remus and Peter, and he knew that when it came to Remus, his friend just did not think rationally. The man was obsessed with Remus more than James was obsessed with Lily - and that was saying something. While James had only thought of marriage with the redhead, Sirius was already perfecting his life chart, which he had shown to James in confidence, with Remus.

"Yeah. He nibbles. You notice things like that when you've been friends for years." James scanned the table. "Like Peter for example, he loves eating truffles so much that he even puts some in his pockets for later."

Remus nodded his head and looked at Sirius. Smart as he was, he was still oblivious to the tension between his friends. "You too Sirius. You have a habit of scanning the Great Hall while you're eating. It doesn't make sense really but it's what you do."

"Just watching out. You never know when someone will jump at the chance to take what's yours."

Remus frowned. "You're so selfish Sirius. You should learn how to share."

"I don't share what's mine." Sirius was scowling at James when he said this. "And do you think Peter looks cute when he takes the truffles?"

"No but-" James sighed in exasperation. He should have known Sirius would act like this. He did think Remus was cute but it didn't mean that he was going to do anything. Times like these made him glad that he could lie his ass off and still keep a straight face. The training he had received from trying to keep out of detentions from McGonagall really helped. "Look, Remus isn't cute. I just said that because you asked me too."

"See I told you!" Remus looked victorious.

Sirius, however, only turned beet red. He growled and slammed both his hands on the table and willed himself to resist the urge to choke his best friend. How dare James say those insulting words right in front of his Remus? James' parents would be so disappointed in him for the lack of manners. If Remus wasn't around, he would've punched James for blasphemy. "Oh, so you don't think Remus is cute now? Are you blind? Remus is the cutest thing to ever walk Hogwarts and you better admit it!"

"We all have different opinions Sirius. Why do you sound so mad?" Remus twitched his lips in annoyance. He hated it when Sirius was acting like this. It made Sirius seem like a spoiled brat. Just because Sirius thought Remus was cute, doesn't mean everyone had to. A lot of people thought Sirius was a snob but Remus didn't think he was at all! He was always in Remus' face about everything and sometimes the young werewolf even thought that Sirius had mapped his whole life out for him. How silly was that?

"No! Remus is cute and I'm not about to let some four-eyed freak make him think otherwise!" Sirius' grip on his fork tightened. "See this fork? I'll stab you!"

Peter, although still concentrated on eating, looked frightened. "Calm down, Padfoot! So what if James disagrees? A lot of other people think Remus is cute."

"So you think he's cute now, eh? What? Have you been staring at him too? Have you been invading his privacy?"

Bloody hell. Obviously, James' calculations had been wrong and it hadn't been the time for lying. "Look. I lied. I do think Remus is cute. I just thought you'd loosen the death grip on your fork if I said that!"

"I knew it! You were looking at him more than necessary!" Sirius growled. "You better stop invading Remus' privacy or Marauders be damned, I'll kill you both. You know how much of a private person he is! It's my job to protect him!"

Remus flushed at the words. Years ago, Remus had asked Sirius to protect him after a very painful transformation. He hadn't really been serious about it. He was a werewolf. He didn't think he needed protection but he had been been dehydrated and was caught up in the moment. The words practically tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't think Sirius would take it seriously, but he did.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing whatever I did. Can I continue eating now? I'm still hungry." James sulked. He should have known what he was getting himself into when Sirius had jumped on the Gryffindor table and declared his love, only a few hours after they'd met the werewolf, all those years ago. Sirius was his best friend. They weren't suppose to have fights like these. His friend, as much as James appreciated him, clearly had some issues.

"You better be.." Sirius replied. He leaned across the table and motioned for James to lean over so that his next words could only be heard by the two of them. "You're my best friend so I'm only giving you a warning this time. Stay away from Remus!"

James' face was a blank mask but inside he was squirming at the threat. No. He didn't have problems with what Sirius wanted. He actually was quite comfortable with Remus being one of his best mates and nothing more. He was actually squirming at the thought of what could happen to him if he was attracted to Lupin. He pitied the fool who went between Sirius and his werewolf.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy was discussing Remus Lupin to the only non-Gryffindor who had successfully spent time with Black's self-proclaimed property. It annoyed him to no end that Sirius had gotten dibs on the boy beforehand. He would have done it too, but he hadn't noticed Remus on the train that day. He was too busy making connections with the other pureblood families. It was, after all, what Malfoys did. 

Not that Lucius cared. The Blacks weren't the only pureblood wizarding family who were taught to take what they wanted. It would only be a matter of time before he would take Remus away from the overprotective Black heir. He just needed to find a loophole that would work to his advantage.

"I don't see why you're so bent on conquering Remus. Everybody at Hogwarts knows that Remus may possibly be the most unavailable single guy on the planet. You'd be better off shagging a Hufflepuff. They're quite easy really." Severus Snape started. Contrary to Sirius' belief, he had not been fazed when he had found out that Remus was a werewolf. He had been working on a potion that would control a werewolf's temper long before he had known Remus was one and when he found out, he had been ecstatic.

Unfortunately for Severus, he had accidentally cast a wizarding oath to stay away from Remus when Sirius was threatening him at the Hospital Wing the day after the events had transpired. Sirius was oblivious to this and it annoyed him to no end. The potions expert had tried almost everything to annoy the Black heir but there was nothing that would work. Apparently, to tick the Black heir off, you needed to involve Remus and how could he? Damn wizarding oath.

"Have you seen him these days?" Lucius looked incredulous. "He practically has shag me written all over him and he's still a bleeding virgin!"

Snape sighed. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was mad at Lucius for being attracted to Remus that way. It was bad enough that he couldn't get near the werewolf. "Aren't you the least bit fazed at the information I just divulged? Remus is a werewolf. You're supposed to hate him now."

"I think it's kinky really." Lucius smirked at the thought of being in bed with the werewolf. "Just look at him. So cute and he's probably an animal in bed."

"I'd rather not. I don't feel like getting a run-in with Black. The idiot's gone bonkers over Remus."

"I would be too. Look around you Severus, the three of us aren't the only ones attracted to Lupin." Lucius motioned towards the great hall and sure enough there were a great number of men and women drooling over the werewolf. Unlike Lucius however, the stares lasted no more than the 30 seconds that was allowed.

'Cowards.' Malfoy thought, his grey eyes catching Lupin's gold ones when he resumed his newly found habit of Lupin-staring. The werewolf blushed profusely at the way Lucius' eyes seemed to penetrate him and he tugged at Sirius' sleeve as if to say 'Make him stop.' It was clear that somewhere between lunch and dinner, Sirius had manipulated Remus into thinking that Lucius' stares were bad. Malfoy watched Sirius immediately fall into defensive stance and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. So what if he was staring more than he should have? He wanted Remus to be his property too!

* * *

Later that night, Lucius was tucking himself into his own bed, his thoughts still on the Gryffindor werewolf. He had anticipated an attack from Sirius all night. He even held onto his wand even more so than usual but except for the glares he received during supper time, nothing else noteworthy had happened. He should have known that Sirius was all bark and no bite. The man was probably frightened of him. Not that Lucius blamed him. He was Lucius Malfoy. It was only proper that- 

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The Slytherin screamed at the sudden pain that erupted on his shoulder. He eyed the utensil that he was stabbed with and lifted his gaze to find Sirius looking at him with murderous eyes. "Did you just stab me with a fork?!"

Sirius looked insulted as he moved to sit on the bed, his grip still on the utensil. Lucius made no attempts to grab his wand. He was afraid that Sirius would drag the utensil down and ruin even more of his flawless Malfoy skin. "Of course not. I stabbed you with a spork."

"A what?"

"It's a muggle utensil. A cross between a spoon and a fork." Sirius sulked. "I would have very much liked to stab you with a spoon. I think it would've done so much more damage but I can't figure out how to use a spoon without being messy and I don't want to get my hands dirty. I just finished cleaning up and Remus would be so mad at me if he found out that I got myself dirty again."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "If you're going to kill me. Just get on with it."

At this, Sirius sulked even more. "I can't. I promised Remus that I wouldn't. I got so furious at you for staring at him during supper that I blurted out my intentions of killing you and he said that he would never forgive me if I killed or cursed you."

"Lucky me, eh?"

"Yeah." Sirius sighed lovingly at the thought of how his werewolf was always so kind before he scowled again. "You're lucky Remus told me not to kill or curse you. The worse I can do is stab you with this spork! I would've used one of those muggle weapons-" He thought for a moment. "Guns? I think they were called guns... but I asked Lily about it and she said that I could kill someone with it and that just wouldn't do."

The Slytherin scowled back. The spork hurt damn it! He was lucky that he had a private room. He didn't even want to think about what his housemates would say if they saw him then. Perfect Lucius foiled by a muggle utensil. "Look. Just go on with whatever threat you had come up with but let it be known that things aren't going to change. I am still going to try my luck with Remus."

"Let it be known? Let it also be known that I brought 4 more sporks with me. Take that back or I'll stab you!"

"Pathetic Gryffindor! Who do you think you're talking- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Bloody hell! Stop that! It hurts!"

"Then take it back!" Sirius didn't think he could even be more mad at Malfoy after what happened during lunch time. He realized he was wrong. The Slytherin was nothing but scum! Who did he think he was? Try his luck with Remus. There was nothing to try! Remus wasn't up for trying. He hadn't been since Black had stated his claim.

"It's not fair! You were eleven when you claimed dibs on him. You were barely entering puberty!"

"Shut up! True love can't wait!"

"True love? You haven't even confessed yet!" Lucius snorted.

"Don't criticize me because I'm shy! I have confidence issues. An airhead like you would never understand!"

"So says the boy who jumped onto the Gryffindor table and declared his everlasting love to someone he'd known for a couple hours!"

"I just stabbed you twice with a spork! You shouldn't be talking to me that way." Sirius gave Lucius a sadistic smile that only a Black heir could pull off. "I could always just kill you and say it had been self-defense. Remus would never know."

"You don't have enough Slytherin in you to do that you pathetic Gryffindor! "

"Gryffindors can be cunning too!" Sirius tugged the sporks that he had stabbed Lucius with and took great pleasure in seeing the pain on the Slytherin's face.

"AAAAHHHH!!! Stop it! You- you- I'LL TELL REMUS!!!!"

Sirius grip on the sporks immediately loosened and he squat on the bed, pouting at Lucius words. He didn't know how to react to that. If Lucius told Remus, his werewolf would be so mad at him. He just couldn't afford it. How was he supposed to protect Remus when said Remus was mad at him? Bloody Slytherin. He hated the lot and right now, Lucius was on the top of his hate list. Why can't Lucius be nice like him? He didn't think it was that hard. "You're so mean. Using Remus like that to protect yourself."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief and inwardly pat himself on a back for a job well done. Any more wrong moves and he probably would have been hurt a lot more than he already was. Oh how he hated Black right now. He had no right to tell Lucius, a Malfoy, what to do. If he wanted Remus for himself then he was going to get Remus for himself. Something trivial by the name of Sirius Black wasn't gonna change that.

"I'm a Slytherin." Lucius said with pride. "You should have known I'd resort to those words."

Sirius pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Doesn't change the fact that it was mean!"

"Live with it."

"Live with it? I think not!" The sadistic scowl on Black's face reappeared and he pulled the offending utensils out of Lucius' shoulders. He was glad that he had placed silencing charms on the room before he attacked Lucius. The Slytherin screamed like a little girl. People were sure to have come if they heard Lucius and he would be in so much trouble if word of his attack reached Remus.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

"I'm not gonna live with it Malfoy. One of these days I'm going to get you so bad you'll be wishing that you never crossed paths with me. Mark my words. You're-"

Sirius scowl suddenly disappeared and a knowing smile appeared on his face. The smile reminded Lucius so much of a little boy that had just gotten his Christmas present. He watched in confusion as the Gryffindor literally jump out of his bed and skip towards the exit. "I gotta go, Lucius! I'll attack you some more later. Remus is hungry. I gotta go bring him to the kitchens."

"What are you a seer now?"

"Don't be silly. Of course not. I put a charm on Remus so I'd know whatever he feels like doing." Sirius replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's only proper that I should know. I am going to spend the rest of my life with him, after all."

Lucius watched Sirius exit his room and wondered if getting involved with the pathetic Gryffindor and his werewolf was the right choice.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews :D they motivate me a lot. so sorry for the long update. i usually update really quick but several different plot bunnies keep attacking me and i cant figure out how to go on. this chapter is shorter than chapter two but i think its a good place to stop.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sirius arrived just in time to find Remus rounding the corner towards the kitchens. Remus looked worried, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that he was alone and without James' invisibility cloak. Sirius took a few steps closer before revealing himself, much to the shock of his friend.

"Don't do that! I thought you were Filch." Remus scolded amidst Sirius' laughter. "Where were you anyway?"

"I had some business to take care of."

"What business?"

Sirius didn't care to give an answer. He eyed Remus' clothing with disapproval. Cute as his Gryffindor pajamas were, it was always cold in the Hogwarts Hallways at night and even Sirius, who was the least sensitive to the cold, was wearing his robes. He watched Remus shiver involuntarily and without a second thought, removed his own robes, revealing the red and gold patterned knee-high shorts and white shirt he used for night clothes.

Remus looked as if he wanted to protest the offer but backed down when Sirius gave him a stern glare. It was two sizes to big for him but it kept him warm.

"How many times have I told you to wear your robes when you sneak out at night? You know how cold it is Moony."

Remus smiled sheepishly. "I got so used to you reminding me. You weren't there so I forgot."

Sirius didn't look amused. He scanned the hallways for Filch before he covered himself and Remus with James' invisibility cloak. He held on to Remus hand tightly and led the way to the dessert section of the Hogwart's Kitchens. He didn't need a charm to tell him what Remus was craving for.

"You should have waited for me to remind you then." He told Remus when they rounded a corner. Sirius made sure to check every corner before proceeding. Even with the invisibility cloak he made sure to be a lot more cautious than he usually was when he was by himself or with his other fellow Marauders. It wouldn't be good for Remus to get caught. His Remus had a very clean record.

"That's just silly." Remus giggled. "If I waited for you to remind me to wear my robes then I wouldn't need reminding."

"Doesn't matter. Next time, don't leave without me. If I'm sleeping wake me up and if I'm not there wait for me." Sirius paused once more, scanning the hallways for any sign of Filch. He caught a sight of Mrs. Norris and quickly changed directions. Truth be told, small as Mrs. Norris was, Filch was still harder to escape from. The cat's yellow eyes were easy to catch at night.

"I can take care of myself you know."

Sirius snorted. "Not when you're sneaking out you can't. You haven't scanned for Filch at all. Did you know that we just had a near run-in with Mrs. Norris?"

Remus tried to keep his surprise at a down-low and pretend he knew but he could never fool Sirius. If they weren't moving he would've stomped his foot in irritation at the satisfied smirk that he knew was on Padfoot's face. He flushed. "I didn't notice."

"You never do." Sirius replied squeezing to Remus' hand tightly. He knew that his Remus was blushing. He had a parchment of things that made his Remus blush and teasing Remus about his lack of caution when they were sneaking out to the dessert kitchen was number 347 on his list. He wanted so much to illuminate his wand just so he could see the blush but he willed himself not to because he knew that Mrs. Norris was nearby.

"Never? I do scan sometimes maybe you just don't notice me looking."

"No you don't." Sirius countered. Not notice? Not notice Remus? He noticed everything about his Remus. It was impossible not to. His love was just too cute. He suddenly felt his heart flutter at the thought of all things Remus and before he could stop himself, his mouth moved and he was smiling the dopiest smile ever. He was lucky it was dark or Remus would have thought he was on drugs or something. He cleared his throat to cover the signs of his Remus high before continuing. "You never scan the hallways which is why you need me to take care of you. This isn't debatable Remus. Don't leave the Gryffindor house without me."

"But-

Sirius scowled in exasperation. "What? Don't want to?"

"I-

"You what?"

"I do but won't it be too troublesome for you?" Remus sulked. He was already too dependent on the older boy. He couldn't think of a situation in the nearly 7 years of his stay at Hogwarts wherein he did anything without Sirius helping him even just a little bit.

"I decide when it's gonna be troublesome and I say it isn't."

"But-

"Still don't want to?" _Stubborn werewolf_. "Look. If you won't listen, I'll beat Severus Snape up so much that he'll be spending the rest of his life at St. Mungo's."

"Severus? What has he got to do with this?"

"Nothing. His name was just the first that came to mind. Who'd you expect me to beat? You? Don't be daft."

"Why not me?"

_Why indeed?_ "Because you're way smaller than me. Hurting you wouldn't be fair play."

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

The next day, Sirius woke up extra early so he could go with Remus to their early morning advance potions class. Truth be told, he was not qualified for the class but Slughorn was a pureblood arse kisser so that made it okay. There used to be a time when Sirius thought that Remus could handle himself in potions class, but after what had happened with the greasy-haired git, he thought otherwise. He was never a morning person but if it meant protecting Remus then it was fine with him. 

"... pair yourselves up alphabetically-"

Sirius cocked his head at the words. He had tuned out Slughorn's lecture as always but he had caught the old geezers last words. Turning to Remus, he looked at the werewolf in disbelief. "Funny. I thought I just heard him say to pair with each other alphabetically."

Remus nodded. "Actually he did. It's one of the requirements for the our potions project. The closer the letters of your last name, the more potent the potion will become."

"Oh." There was a thoughtful look on Sirius' face before he grinned. "Well, I guess we're partners then, eh?"

"The potion's are going to be a mess if we pair up."

"Eh?"

"Black and Lupin. B and L. We're too far apart in the last name department." Remus elaborated. "If anything, you should pair up with Crabbe and I should ask Lucius. Or Severus, maybe. Our last names aren't as close as I'd like it to be but his talent at potions would surely make up for it. I just hope he agrees."

A scowl appeared on Sirius Black's face when he thought of Snivellus. Lucius would probably stay away after what happened last night but who knows what Severus would do to Remus if they were partners? He scanned for Snape and narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin who snorted.

Who knew that Severus Snape could annoy Black without even trying? He was glad that Black didn't know about the accidental wizarding oath he took but alas, the cost outweighed the benefits. Besides the fact that he was secretly attracted to Remus, the potions master in Severus Snape knew that the werewolf was the perfect partner for this activity. An excellent potions student, beaten only by Severus Snape himself and a last name that was close enough to his for the project. It was a recipe for success. But alas, things were not right.

"Snape?" Sirius snapped, the venom in his voice unmistakable. "The greasy git doesn't deserve to be your partner."

Remus sighed. If only Severus hadn't been so prejudiced against his predicament. It wasn't his fault that Greyback had bitten him.

"Remus, I would be honored if you we're my partner." A voice announced behind them. Sirius didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Besides recognizing the arrogant pureblood voice, who else would be dumb enough to still go through what they were planning after Sirius Black had threatened them?

"Lucius." A sincere smile appeared on Remus face. He had never been friends with Lucius but as long as the pureblood was offering, he would take it. "I'd love to-

"-Not be your partner." Sirius finished for him.

"Excuse me?" Lucius raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that Remus had two voices."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, now you know."

Remus eyed the two in confusion. There was obviously something that happened between the two. If Remus were any other person, he would have investigated but alas, being himself, he quickly brushed it away at the thought of getting a potions partner that was perfect for the potion they were assigned to do. "Sirius, I know I promised to be your lab partner every time but because of the circumstances, maybe you can pair up with Crabbe? You guys are really close alphabetically."

"No." Sirius huffed.

"But the circumstances-

"The circumstances show that whoever created this potion is an idiot that's out to get me."

Lucius snorted. "Get over it, Black. Not everyone can be blessed by luck. Remus would be a perfect partner for me." The pureblood snarled. "You're like an unwanted lover."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "As long as we're making metaphors, you're the jealous wife then? Get over it. Your husband's gay."

Remus looked concerned. "Sirius, don't be mean. Lucius is only-

"Trying to be a thorn in my life! Why don't you find someone else to bother?" Sirius huffed. "Remus, we're partners and that's final."

"Don't be daft. You're last names are too far apart. If you had any knowledge of the English alphabet, you would know this!" Lucius Malfoy argued.

A calculating look appeared on Sirius face. What did he hear Slughorn say about languages and potions again? "Potions adapt languages."

Malfoy frowned. He had been expecting Sirius to snap back at him. "What?"

"Those we're the three words that I caught in Slughorn's lecture during the first week of school." A triumphant smirk appeared on Sirius face. "Potions adapt languages. Not vice versa. In my language, B is closest to L. In fact, it's right on top of it."

"There is no language that says that you stupid Gryffindor!"

Sirius smirked. "In my language it does."

"You- you- you just made that up!" Malfoy sputtered.

"I just created the language a couple seconds ago. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do! That can't be legal."

Remus, who had been silent at the exchange finally spoke up. The truth was, he wanted Sirius to be his partner and was glad that he had thought of something like that. "Actually Sirius is right. There are no laws in the wizarding world prohibiting the creation of new languages."

Sirius grinned. "So we're partners then?"

"Sorry Lucius. Sirius is my friend and if it weren't for the circumstances, I would have been partners with you."

True love prevails! There was triumphant smile on Sirius' face before he scowled at Lucis. "You heard him. Now get lost wife. We'll send you the divorce papers later."


End file.
